ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Lomazzo
Vinnie Lomazzo (ㅔィニロマッゾ Vini Lomazzo) is the most feared Gang Lord in the city of Noxis. His crew, the Lomazzo Familia, is dedicated to racketeering, smuggling and extortion, and other illegal activities such as drug distribution in Noxis. Born in the borough of the large megacity to Northern Continent immigrants, Vinnie became involved with gang activity at a young age after quitting school when his parents were killed at age 14. In his early twenties, he had already become a leader of his own gang and amassed just enough manpower to take advantage of a new opportunity to make money by smuggling illegal drugs into the city and contract killings. He also engaged in various other criminal activities, including bribery of government figures and blackmailing. His reputation in the mafia is that of the most savage of all the Gang Lords, someone who does not stop until there is nothing left. He is violent, cruel leader, especially when enraged, and cannot see a bad opportunity to pick a fight. Despite his illegitimate occupation, Vinnie became a highly visible public figure. He is one of the most powerful crime bosses in this era yet has become widely known for his outspoken personality and flamboyant style. He joined the Noxis professional MMA league in 2023 as a martial artist who has fought in more than 100 matches. During that time, he gained the reputation as the greatest fighter in the history of the league, with an undefeated record and entered its Hall of Fame. What isn't widely known is that Vinnie is a half-Human, half-Saiyan hybrid, which is the main reason for his strength. However, being a hybrid means that he cannot access all of his saiyan powers, or so he believes. So in order to compensate, through a tentaive alliance, Vinnie has Nikola Tesla augment his body through the use of biochemical cocktails. Appearance Vinnie is an exceptionally burly man with a towering height of 7 feet and more than one hundred kilograms of pure muscle. He has slicked back blonde hair with numerous spikes strands portruding fom it, though some of it falls down on his forehead. His most distinguishing feature which is also the source of his epithet Scarface (傷対向 Kizutaikou), lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. Also, much like the members of his family on his father's side, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Following through to his flamboyant nature, Vinnie's clothes are similarly extravagant, although with a certain traditional and elegant feel to it. It consists of a wide-collared purple shirt that is a tight fit clearly defining his muscles. With it, bluish black leather pants held up by a belt with a design reminiscent of a leopard’s, sporting a buckle adorned by a lightning bolt, and simple dress shoes. On top, he also has a large, dark beige coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. Although the general style of his clothing remains the same, he will switch between designs. Personality History Powers & Abilities Trivia Behind The Scenes